


BRADAM the Power Couple: Husbands edition

by dancingloki



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage and Discipline, Bradam - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after getting back together, Adam and Brad decide to celebrate the success of Brad's show by trying something they haven't done in a LONG time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor/gifts).



> So, disclaimer: I'm not actually in the Adam Lambert fandom. This little ficlet was a gift for a friend, and she assures me that the characterization is acceptable, but if you disagree...well, just be gentle with me.

Adam was gnawing at the end of his pen, trying to finish the last verse of his new song, when he heard the front door slam open with a loud _bang_. He could tell the second Brad came skipping into the room that _something_ great had happened. Brad was bouncing in place on his heels, grinning; Adam couldn’t help grinning back, his excitement was that infectious.

“You look like the cat that ate the canary dipped in Ecstasy,” he said, raising his eyebrows. Brad snickered and nodded excitedly, still bouncing. Adam pushed his chair away from the table. “Well, come on, tell me what happened!”

“The CW is moving my show to their regular network programming!” he squealed out in one excited burst.

Adam jumped to his feet. “Oh my _god!_ Babe, that is _amazing!_ ” He practically danced over to Brad, who was openly jumping up and down now. Brad grabbed his hands and they spun in little hyperactive circles until Adam started getting dizzy and they collapsed on the couch, giggling.

After a few minutes, when they’d both calmed down, Adam sighed, cupping Brad’s cheek with a gentle hand. “I really am so proud of you, baby.”

“Thanks,” Brad smiled back at him, tucking his head onto Adam’s shoulder. Then, after a moment, tentatively: “I was thinking we should celebrate.”

“Of _course_ we should celebrate, silly.” Adam craned his neck to get at Brad’s mouth for a kiss. “A huge party with dangerously loud music, all of our friends and ridiculously expensive champagne?”

“If you want,” Brad said diplomatically. “You know I always love a party. But I had something in mind more like a private party, with just the two of us.” He looked up at Adam through his eyelashes, smirking.

A slow grin spread across Adam’s face. “The kind of invitation-only party that traditionally is held without clothes?”

“But with a variety of props and accessories to suit our individual tastes, yes. That was the kind of party I meant.” Brad waggled his eyebrows, making Adam giggle. “I was just thinking…”

“Yes?” Adam asked, drawing out the word suspiciously.

“Well, since I’ve been working _so_ hard and the show’s doing so well and you’re _so_ proud of me…” Brad said carelessly, twiddling the button of Adam’s shirt with his fingers, refusing to look at him.

“…Yes?”

“I was just thinking…”

“Thinking _what?_ ” Adam asked slowly, suspicion still layering his voice.

“I was thinking I’d like to try…that thing we talked about. If you wanted.” Brad ducked his head shyly, embarrassed.

Adam hesitated. “…Are you sure we’re ready? Not that I don’t want to, I just mean…that’s kind of a big step.”

“It’s not anything we haven’t done before,” Brad reminded him, but Adam shook his head.

“Yeah, I know that, but we haven’t been back together that long. We’re still feeling this out, babe. I don’t want to fuck this up again, and I know you don’t want to either. Something like _that_ takes a lot of trust, and I’m just not sure we’re ready.”

“I think we are,” Brad said sweetly, leaning up to kiss Adam’s neck. “I know we’re not BRADAM, the _Power Couple_ anymore—” Adam laughed aloud at the fake-deep voice Brad put on, like a movie voice-over— “but I love you. And I do trust you, I really do. _And_ , I think I deserve a reward for all my hard work.” He pouted, and Adam leaned down to kiss the protruding lip.

That distracted them both for a solid ten minutes, sloppy kisses and groping hands driving all thought of discussion from their minds. When they finally broke apart, though, Brad picked up the thread of his argument right where they’d left off.

“Besides,” he murmured, stretching up to nibble at Adam’s ear, “I know it feels just as good for you as it does for me.” He kept lipping at Adam’s earlobe, sucking little marks under the curve of his jaw, until he finally relented with a groan.

“Okay, okay, okay, enough!”

“We can do it?” Brad sat back on his heels, bouncing excitedly.

“Only because you’re so cute and I love you so much.” Adam stretched his arms up over his head, only to fall sideways when Brad tackle-hugged him, cheering.

“ _Ooh_ , baby, this is gonna be _awesome!_ _Seriously_ , it’s been _so_ fucking long!”

“Okay, okay.” Adam rolled his eyes and shoved Brad off him, standing up. “Same safewords as we used to use?”

“Sounds good,” Brad chirped, hopping up after him. “You’ve still got those restraints I left here, right? The nice ones, with the black leather?”

Adam grimaced. “I gave them away after we imploded, actually. Too many memories. I’ve got some rope, though, I think.”

“ _Rope?_ What do you have _rope_ for?” Brad demanded, following him.

“For tents,” Adam answered cheerfully. “I thought we might go camping sometime!”

“Camping?” Brad asked, voice dripping in disbelief.

“Yeah, camping. You know, like in a tent and stuff.”

“Are you _nuts?_ You want to take _me_ camping, in the fucking _wilderness_ , with dirt and _bugs_ and everything, wearing $900 Edmundo Castillo boots?” Brad waved one foot in front of Adam, who rolled his eyes and shoved him.

“It was just an _idea_ , god.” He yanked the closet door open, digging in the shelves inside and producing a coil of pure white nylon rope.

Brad’s smile widened at the sight. “Awesome.” He spun around once on his toes and then bounced off towards the bedroom. Adam grinned at the sight of Brad’s ass moving in perky figure-eights as he skipped.

He was already bare naked, sitting cross-legged on the bed, by the time Adam reached the bedroom. Adam shut the door carefully behind him, then smacked the coil of rope down into his palm. “Did I give you permission to get on the bed?”

“No, _sir_ ,” came the answer immediately; Brad was almost breathless with anticipation.

Adam mock-scowled at him. “Then get your ass off it and get on your knees, with your hands behind your back.” He licked his lips as Brad scrambled to obey, thinking to himself, _It’s really been too long since we’ve done this_.

“You’ve been _very bad_ , haven’t you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it ends here, right before the sex scene, because Nina is a stubborn biatch and refused to beg me to finish it. If enough of you fine people are willing to beg on her behalf, I may consider writing the rest...


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been _very bad_ , haven’t you, sweetheart.”

Brad fought to keep the smile off his face, struggling to look penitent. “Yes, sir. I really have.” He ducked his head, listening to Adam’s footsteps moving around behind him, then the rustle of cloth as he knelt.

He couldn’t stop himself from flinching when a hand brushed over his cheek, but it stayed gentle. Adam chuckled and rubbed his jaw with his thumb. “You just be good and hold still, you little slut, and maybe you’ll get rewarded.”

Brad felt a thrill run through him. Strong hands gripped his wrists, binding them together—not tight enough to hurt, but without leaving any room to wiggle. He hummed in pleasure, tugging on the ties to test them, and got an open-hand slap on the ass as punishment.

Without warning, Adam gripped the back of his neck and threw him roughly onto his face. Brad moaned and squirmed as strong hands pulled the cheeks of his ass apart and Adam’s slick tongue licked wet stripes up and down his cleft, circling around his hole. He arched his back and cried out when the tongue thrust suddenly into him, working in and out in swift flicks.

“God, you’re _loud_ tonight,” Adam murmured, sitting back on his heels. “I don’t think I like it.”

He tugged the thin scarf from around his neck. “Open your mouth.” Brad obeyed immediately, and in the scarf went. Adam wound it twice around Brad’s head before knotting at the base of his skull. Then he pulled back, suddenly hesitant, and whispered gently into his ear. “This isn’t too much, is it? Are you sure you’re okay?”

Brad rolled his eyes and nodded encouragingly. Adam half-frowned. “Okay…if you’re sure. You remember what to do, right? While you’re gagged, you just snap your fingers if you need to stop, okay? They are loose enough, right? I didn’t even think—” Brad rolled his eyes again and snapped his fingers once, just to ease Adam’s mind. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop worrying.” He gave the scarf one final tug, then ran his hands down the smooth lines of Brad’s back.

“You gonna be good for me, then?” Brad nodded helplessly, his toes curling as Adam tugged his legs further apart. “ _Good_ boy.” He pulled Brad’s left leg up, bending it, and looped the rope trailing from Brad’s bound hands under his knee.

He fumbled with it for a little while awkwardly before cursing and throwing it down in frustration. “Shit. I’m sorry, I wanted to do that one with the thing where you looked like a frog but I can’t remember how it goes. It was something like…it loops under your knees, right? Oh, shut up.” Brad’s shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter as he pressed his forehead against the bedroom floor.

Adam slapped his ass, hard. “I said shut up, bitch. I’m gonna—I’m gonna figure it out.” He bit his lip for a moment, considering, and then looped the rope under Brad’s left knee. He threaded it up and under his left armpit, over his shoulder behind his neck, and then back through his right armpit down to his right knee. He cinched the rope tight, pulling Brad’s legs up and apart.

“ _That’s_ better, isn’t it?” he said, knotting the rope snugly then sitting back on his heels to admire his work. “I think I like you better like this, honestly. All trussed up and on display. And I don’t have to listen to your smart mouth, either, not when it’s crammed full of fabric. But I bet I can think of something else you’d rather have in there, can’t I?”

Brad whimpered, and Adam leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you. For me to take that scarf out of your mouth and fuck your face until you gag on it?” He sat back up, grinning triumphantly. “Well, maybe later. Hey, stop that!”

Brad had started rocking his hips down against the carpet as best he could with the limited range of motion he still had, trying hard to get any sort of friction against his cock. Adam slapped his ass roughly. “Don’t you dare. You’ll get your dick touched when _I_ decide you deserve it. Actually—hang on a second…”

Adam wrapped his arms around Brad’s waist, hefting him up and throwing him down on the bed. He positioned Brad so that his feet and hips were hanging off the edge, his erection hanging in the open air. Brad squirmed and wriggled, but Adam pinned him in place with one strong hand as he sat down next to him on the bed. “You _want_ it, don’t you? Oh yeah. Well, you’re going to have to take your punishment first.”

He lifted his free hand high, but hesitated before swinging, clenching and unclenching his hand once before abruptly leaning over to murmur quietly into Brad’s ear. “Are you still okay? This isn’t too much?”

Brad rolled his eyes again and buried his face in the blanket, groaning audibly. Adam’s anxious eyes widened further. “Do you want to stop?” Brad picked his face up from the blanket and shook his head ‘no’. “Are you sure?” That earned him another eye roll, with a fuck-me-already glare this time, accompanied the nod of his head. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop asking. I’m just _nervous_.”

He sat back up carefully, keeping Brad balanced. This time, he gave no warning when he wound up and swung. Brad screamed through the layers of cashmere as the slap rang out loud. He writhed around, struggling uselessly against the ropes around his wrists as Adam kept spanking him until his ass was bright red and his face was wet with tears.

Adam finally stopped when his arm started getting tired. His palm was sore, and he knew the skin on Brad’s ass must be stinging. He leaned down and blew gently to cool the raw skin. Brad was mewling, whimpering around the gag, and leaned up into Adam’s hand when he reached out to stroke his forehead.

“Shh, baby. I got you.” He pulled the knot loose and unwound the scarf. The corners of Brad’s mouth were red as well and he gasped as the gag came out. Adam dropped the damp fabric on the floor and smoothed Brad’s lips with his thumb. “ _God_ , you’re beautiful. How you doing? Still good?”

Brad nodded and pressed his face into the blanket, half-smiling, and sighed, “ _Awesome_.” Adam smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Good. Can I fuck you now?”

He nodded again. “Oh _god_ yes.”

Adam grinned and fumbled for the bottle of lube. He slicked up his cock with one hand, stroking Brad’s hair with the other, then slid his hand up to fondle the cleft of his ass. Brad practically shrieked when Adam thrust two fingers into him at once in one swift motion, without warning.

He leaned back down to whisper sweet nothings into Brad’s ear as he worked him open, praising him, telling him how beautiful he looked and how _good_ he was being, telling him how much he deserved the reward he was about to get. By the time Brad was ready, he was a writhing mess, twisting his hands in their bonds, arching his back and straining every muscle in his body to rock back onto Adam’s fingers. Even his moans had long since ceased; his mouth hung open and slack, panting, his eyes half-lidded.

Adam slid off the bed, hand lingering on the small of Brad’s back as he moved, and slipped between Brad’s thighs as he unzipped his pants. He teased him as long as he could stand, sliding his cock back and forth through the cleft of Brad’s ass, until Brad was shouting and cursing, his voice shrill and tight as he begged Adam to “just _fuck_ me already, please, I can’t take it, _please!_ ”

Grinning, Adam lined himself up and finally, _finally_ , thrust inside. Brad’s drawn-out moan of relief almost had him coming there and then, but he steadied himself, biting his lip and bracing one palm on Brad’s back.

When he was sufficiently composed, he started moving, slowly, rolling his hips gently, his cock sliding in and out in slow, graceful strokes. Brad’s gentle litany of “oh yes, _god_ yes, right there, _harder_ ” got louder as Adam complied, fucking into him harder and deeper with each stroke.

Brad’s increasingly desperate pleas for his cock to be touched, however, Adam still ignored. “I don’t think so, babe. You’re going to come just like this, with my dick up your ass, these ropes—” he gave Brad’s wrists a savage tug— “stopping you from getting _anything_ else. A desperate little cockslut like you doesn’t need more than that.”

He angled his hips down, brushing over Brad’s prostate on each fierce thrust in and out. Brad was weeping again, wordlessly, mewling into the blanket. It wasn’t long before he was tensing up and clenching, his dick twitching as he came in quick spurts onto the floor.

Adam pulled out with a soft groan and a smirk. He fisted his cock and jerked himself off, twisting his wrist and varying his grip until he was coming too, painting white stripes over the glowing red of Brad’s ass.

He sighed heavily in relief, relaxing, then reached forward to tug the knot loose. He untangled the rope from Brad’s limbs as quickly as he could, Brad sagging in relief as Adam released him. Finally, he unwound the binding around Brad’s hands, smoothing the raw, irritated skin with his thumbs and pressing soft kisses onto it.

With a groan, he hauled Brad onto the bed, stretching out next to him and cuddling up, wrapping long limbs around his body. Brad rolled over to face him and snuggled into his chest, humming his contentment. Adam grinned, and tipped his chin up for a kiss.

“How was that?” he asked softly, dropping another gentle peck on Brad’s nose.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Brad sighed. “Exactly what I wanted. And before you ask, no, you didn’t go too far or be too rough or anything. It was perfect.”

“You know me so well,” Adam said drily, then giggled. He stroked his palm up and down Brad’s torso, caressing him. They lay in silence for almost half an hour, just holding each other and dozing, until at length Adam spoke again. “That was nice, though. I think you’re right, we were ready. I was just being insecure.”

“I’m a very smart man,” Brad mumbled, muffled by Adam’s shirt. “I’m also a very hungry man. You should make me dinner.”

“I nearly set the house on fire the last time I tried to cook,” Adam said dubiously. Brad pulled his face back from his shoulder and pouted.

“Regular network programming,” he reminded Adam, throwing him the puppy dog eyes.

Adam groaned and rolled his eyes. “I will cook. I can’t promise it’ll be edible.” He rolled off the bed and got to his feet, tucking his cock back into his pants. Then he stretched out his arms to Brad, who took his hands and let Adam pull him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Brad tugged on him until he leaned down to kiss him. When he finally straightened up, Adam asked, “Do you want help getting dressed?”

He could see Brad swallow the impulse to make a smart remark. “No, baby, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? No, yes, of course, I know. Not even that hardcore of a scene, and you would tell me if you needed more attention, and I’m babbling, and I’m shutting up now.” Adam blushed. Brad was grinning at him.

“Oh my _god_ , you are so fucking cute when you’re flustered. Go. Cook me a masterpiece. I will be out in a few minutes, wearing some if not most of my clothes, to distract you to the best of my abilities.” When Adam still hesitated, he rolled his eyes and shoved him. “ _Go!_ ”

“I’m _going!_ ” Adam grinned over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.

Brad smiled gently to himself as he collected the clothes he’d strewn all over the room in his haste. A big party still sounded like fun; maybe a costume party even…he coiled the rope carefully, tracing the loops with his fingertips.

Shaking his head at himself, he stowed the rope carefully in the bedside table drawer, then sauntered out of the room, snatching up Adam’s scarf as he went. He looped the cashmere jauntily around his neck and struggled into his boxers on his way down the hallway, already hatching a plan to convince Adam to sub on the next round.

It wouldn’t be easy, but then he’d always loved a challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you filthy perverts. Enjoy. I don't plan on writing any more of this, but I'm on tumblr and I do write for prompts when bribed with cookies and ridiculously overdone compliments.


End file.
